


Blood Changed

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: When Hermione finds out she is the daughter of Abraxas Malfoy, it is not handled well by the order or her lover Sirius Black. Hermione's life is changed completely after that night as well as a vampire attack. Seven years later when a vampire threat arises Dumbledore calls on Her for help can she face her past and the threat?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oldest stories, one of which I am working on doing a rewrite of. I will be posting the chapters as I work on them. Hopefully, I can get a few posted before my next semester in school starts.

* * *

Hermione Granger had changed greatly over the past few years. Seven years ago, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, ending the Wizarding War but it had been so long since she had spoken to him—or spoken to anyone really. Six years since she had talked with anyone she had considered a friend, except for Remus and Dumbledore, Remus was the only friend she had left. Even if she barely spoke to him lately.

You may be wondering why Hermione hadn’t spoken to or seen anyone. Well, Hermione had found out that the Grangers, whom she loved dearly, had adopted her. The Grangers had raised her and loved her perfectly, but she missed them. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were killed in Australia by a car crash.

Thankfully, though, she found out who her biological family was and she wasn’t the Muggleborn she had always thought she was, but a Pureblood! Not just any Pureblood she belonged to the Malfoy family!

After overcoming the shock of finding out who her biological family was, Hermione went to tell those who meant the most to her. She knew that some of the wizarding family she had created would be upset, since her biological family was hated by many but she had no control over who her parents were, surely they would understand? She was still Hermione after all, surely they would support her? She didn’t realize how wrong those thoughts were.

She also had some other news she had wanted to share with them. She hoped it would help lessen the blow of the news of her being a Malfoy. 

Some had been shocked, confused but a few were furious. 

What hurt the most was when the man she loved with all of her heart told her to get her things and get out. He did not come to her defense as she had hoped but condemned her like the others. Hearing those cruel words from him caused something inside of her to die— it broke her.

With the last remaining dignity she possessed, Hermione went upstairs and packed her things. She fought the tears, reminding herself to stay strong. She was Hermione Granger—err— Malfoy after all. When the last item was packed into her trunk, she went back downstairs, the trunk hovering behind her. Remus was by the door waiting for her. He told her that he didn’t care who her family was; she would always be Hermione Granger to him. So with one last hug from her friend and mentor, Hermione took her to leave from Grimmauld Place. She went to her brother’s home since she had nowhere else to go. The Granger’s house had been sold.

  
That day started out like any other day, but even normal days can be life-changing. 

* * *

  
  


_Hermione entered the headmaster’s office wondering what could be so urgent. He had sent her a message saying he needed to speak with her immediately about something._

_“Good morning, Hermione, my dear. It’s nice to see you again,” Albus spoke, looking up from his paperwork._

_  
_ _“Hello, Headmaster, it’s nice to see you as well,” She smiled as she took a seat in front of his desk._

 _  
_ _“Call me Albus, dear. I haven't been your headmaster for a while.” He chuckled softly._

 _  
_ _“All right, Albus it is then. What was it you needed to speak to me about? It sounded urgent,” She asked, her voice taking on a serious tone._

 _  
_ _“You know that you’re adopted, correct?”_

_“Well yes. I have known since my fifth year but with everything that was happening with the war, I never saw it as important enough to do the research and find out.”_

_“I have been going to some old documents that I, well, probably should have already been taken care of long ago.” He grinned mischievously at her._

_  
_ _She let out a soft chuckle._

 _  
_ _Clearing his throat, he continued. “I came across some documents about a witch that had been given up for adoption at birth. This document closely matches your own paperwork.”_

 _  
_ _Hermione’s jaw dropped in shock. “Are you telling me that you have possibly found my biological family?” she asked the headmaster eagerly._

 _  
_ _“Yes, Hermione, that is what I’m saying.”_

 _  
_ _She shifted in her chair, a multitude of emotions running through her. It was an odd feeling of wanting to know but fear as she worried about who her family might be. “Who?” She managed to whisper._

_“The Malfoy family, Hermione,” Albus told her, an expression of pity on his face._

_Hermione felt the air leave her lungs and felt the blood drain from her face. Of all the families in the world it could have been it had to be this one? Flashes of Lucius Malfoy’s drawing-room filled her thoughts._

_  
_ _“I’m the daughter of Lucius Malfoy?” She questioned, as a tear fell down her cheek._

 _  
_ _“No.”_

_Confusion passed over her face._

_  
_ _“I believe you are Abraxas Malfoy’s daughter, making Lucius your older brother,” He clarified._

 _  
_ _“This is a lot to take in,” she muttered, slouching back in her chair. She wiped the tear away from her face trying to stay strong._

_“Hermione, I would like to bring Abraxas here to find out if this is true. There’s a potion I could use to confirm Paternity. Only if you are okay with it?”_

_“I would rather know than sit and worry.” She sighed._

_  
_ _“The potion will simply test both of your blood to see if you are a match,” He explained._

_“Alright, bring him here.”_

_  
_ _“If you would like you can step up the stairs and wait there. I would say in case his reaction isn't the best.”_

_Nodding, Hermione walked up the stairs and waited._

_  
_ _It seemed like moments before the Floo flared as a wizard stepped through. He was an older walking replica of Lucius Malfoy but something about this man commanded more respect and something dangerous._

_“Why have you called me here Albus?” Abraxas spoke, his deep aristocratic voice was different its didn't hold the disgust in it like his sons did._

_“Well, I-” His words stopped as the floo flared again, and out stepped Lucius Malfoy._

_Hermione's heart stopped she hadn’t seen his since the end of the war. He looked much better now that the war was over and his sentence finished. She knew his family money had something to do with his short sentence._

_“Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to see you again.”_

_“Son, do you insist on following me?” Abraxas drawled, turning a glare at his son._

_“Curiosity and all that.” Lucius returned his glare taking a seat in one of the chairs._

_“Will get you killed,” Abraxas said sarcastically turned his attention back to the headmaster. “Now you were saying Dumbledore?”_

_“You remember long ago you can to me to see if I had any knowledge of where your daughter was?”_

_“Of course,”_

_“A daughter?” Lucius demanded surprised by this revelation._

_“Quite,” Abraxas bit out._

_“I may have found her but I do believe it will be shocking for all parties involved,” Albus spoke turning his gaze to Lucius._

_Abraxas stiffened as he realized it was some on the opposing side of the war, he noted his son stiffen behind him._

_“If I have a chance of getting her back, I will take it.” He paused, taking in a shaky breath. “I regret very few things i have done but letting her go was always the main one. She had to be protected though.”_

_  
_ _“I understand and hopefully your search for her ends today. Miss Granger would please come back down?”_

_Hermione made her way back down to Albus watching the Malfoy men closely. She would have laughed seeing how much paler Lucius had become. Reading Abraxas on the other hand was harder, he was showing no emotion._

_The floo flared once more as Severus Snape appeared like a saviour, saving the room from an awkward conversation._

_“I brought the potion you requested, headmaster,” Snape spoke, his brow furrowed as he took note of the people in the room. “Mr. Malfoy, Lucius, Miss Granger.”_

_The room said nothing except for Albus._

_  
_ _“Wonderful!” Albus spoke with a twinkle sitting in his eyes. ”Severus, If you will explain to Abraxas and Miss Granger how this will work.”_

_“All we need from the both of you is a drop of blood into this vile. If the potion turns to gold, you are blood-related. If it stays black, there’s no relation.” Severus pulled out his wand, whispering a spell to cut the tip of each of their fingers._

_  
_ _Dropping their blood into the vile, They didn't move as they both watching the liquid in the vile. The room was silent and thick with tension as they noticed the vile begin to quickly turn bright gold._

_Severus’ eyebrows raised in surprise at the results before them. “For as fast as these results are, Mr. Malfoy it seems Miss Granger is your daughter.”_

  
  


_“Well, I believe Severus and I will step upstairs and let you speak.” Albus stood from his desk and Severus followed behind the headmaster. Hermione could see Severus speaking quickly as they ascended the stairs._

_“Miss Granger?”_

_Turning her gaze she looked at the man to be her father._

_“I- I don’t know what to say, except I would like to know you.”_

_She didn’t know what came over her, but suddenly she felt the tears well in her eyes. “I think I would like that as well.”_

_“I understand though if you require some time before that happens.”_

_“I think giving us all a few days to process this information would be best.” Hermione glanced at Lucius who still had not moved. “For all of us.”_

_“I agree.” Abraxas shifted before continuing. ‘I do want to say I am sorry for giving you up, late I’ll explain why.”_

_  
_ _“That sounds good.” She nodded. “I have an appointment today, but I will owl you and we can set something up.”_

 _  
_ _Abraxas gave her one last smile, before disappearing through the Floo, leaving Hermione with Lucius Malfoy._

 _  
_ _It was awkwardly quiet for a moment before Hermione turned to her brother, a sigh escaping her lips. “Are you going to say anything?” she inquired, breaking the silence._

_“What would you like me to say?” he asked in return, looking up to her, his silver eyes meeting her warm brown ones._

_“I don’t know, but something would be nice,” she replied tersely._

_“Forgive me but all I can think about right now is the fact that I watched you be tortured on my drawing-room floor and now I find out that you are my younger sister?” he sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair. “I don’t know what I can say.”_

_Hermione’s eyes widened as she heard something in his voice that she had never heard before in a Malfoy: guilt. She sighed, with Abraxas it was somewhat easier she had never encountered him before but with Lucius, there was a bad history there._

_“Maybe, Mr. Malfoy, that can be changed.”_

_  
_ _“Maybe and you can call me Lucius,”_

 _  
_ _Hermione couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled forward, “ If you need something to cheer you, think about telling Draco that I am his aunt,” Hermione said with a sly smile._

 _  
_ _A genuine smile crossed the man's lips “Yes, I suppose that would be something to look forward to. If you ever need anything please come to us. I will also adjust the wards at the manor to allow you in,”_

_“I’ll be in touch with you both when I can,” Hermione said leaving through the fireplace._

* * *

  
  


Lightning flashed across the grounds of Malfoy Manor, causing Hermione to open her eyes. Looking out the windows of her room; she watched as a storm raged the grounds. Her emotions felt like this raging storm, swirling within her chaotically. She was trying to get her emotions in check for the night because the order would be at Malfoy Manor within the hour. The Malfoy family had agreed to aid the Order but only once they had Hermione’s permission, due to the shaky past she has with some of the Order members. 

Catching herself in the mirror, she was still surprised how different she looked compared to before, then again this was how she was meant to look. Abraxas removed the glamours that had been placed on her as a child. She looked exactly at the rest of the Malfoy family now long platinum blonde hair with steel-grey eyes. The only difference was the loose curls resting at the ends of her hair, she was told she got them from her mother. 

Her time in the manor had brought her very close with the family including Severus Snape. The only link she had holding her to her old life was with Remus Lupin. With a sigh she grabbed her shirt, slipping it on as a quick, but a heavy knock sounded on her door.

  
“Come in,” Hermione answered, watching the door Severus entered her room.

“Albus is here and waiting downstairs.” Severus watched her as she buttoned up her shirt. “Why did you agree to help them again?”

“Dumbledore asked me for help. How was I supposed to tell him no?” 

“Quite easily, say no,” Severus told her with a raised brow.

  
Hermione rolled her eyes at the potions master.

“Severus, He personally asked me to help. I want to help, he has helped me a lot these last few years. Also without him, I wouldn’t have my family or you. I sort of owe him. I can do this. “

She could see the internal dispute Severus was having with himself. Taking a few steps forward, she gently placed her hand on the side of his face. “You’re debating yourself again Severus, stop it.” 

  
“You know me too well,” Severus smirked at her before shaking his head. 

  
“I can see through your bull shit,” Hermione replied, walking towards the door. 

  
“That mouth of yours is no good,” Severus grumbled, following her. 

  
“That’s not what you said last night,” Hermione called over her shoulder, smirking at his flustered expression. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder this is a story rewrite of one of my old stories.

* * *

The pair walked side by side her fingers grazed him as he grasped her hand, squeezing it gently. Smiling to herself she felt a surge of strength having him at her side. They descended the stairs finding Professor Dumbledore standing in the foyer talking with her brother. The old headmaster never changed, he still looked the same dressed in bright blue wizarding robes with moons and stars on them, his beard and hair a bit longer but the same. When he looked her way she saw the twinkle resting in his eyes. 

“Albus, it’s been a while,” she smiled, giving him a hug.

“Hermione, my dear, you look wonderful," Albus noted, returning her hug. "How are you?”

“Very good,” Hermione said sincerely. “You, My family, and Severus have helped me so much. I cannot thank you enough.” 

“Nothing to thank me for at all.” 

“Now, Albus, what’s going on?” Hermione asked, her voice turning serious as she glanced between Lucius and Albus.

Albus’ frowned, his eyes looking sad. “Unfortunately it’s something you have dealt with before.”

She arched an eyebrow at him.

“Vampires, Hermione.”

“Fantastic,” she murmured monotonously, she pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“You look like you have been managing since your change?” Albus asked, looking between her, Lucius, and Severus.

“It has had its time of being hard but I am starting to get a handle on it. The training in defense and Dark arts has helped,” she replied, her good mood dissipating. The previous years had been the hardest of her life. Even the years of fighting Voldemort didn’t compare. “But I’m sure you remember my change wasn't the worst thing to happen to me.”

“I remember, child.” Frowning, Albus placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking into her eyes, he saw so much pain there that it made him want to shed a tear. “I hated how things have played out for you. You deserved so much more in life.” 

“I have let go of things that should have or could have been-” Her words were cut of as the fireplace roared with green flames as Remus Lupin stepped in, but before anything could be said to him the fireplace flared again as Sirius Black appeared. The moment of joy she had from seeing Remus was quickly blown away seeing her former lover again. 

Severus quickly glanced from the men to Hermione seeing the red fill her irises. Instantly he grabbed her arms, turning her away, “We’ll meet you in the library.”

“Of course,” Lucius said noting the change in his sister. “Take care of her.” 

Without another word, he led Hermione down the hall away from everyone else. 

“Hermione, have you fed tonight?” Severus asked quickly. 

A growl vibrated in her chest.

“How could you have been so irresponsible?” 

“What’s going on here?” Abraxas asked, stepping out of a room and meeting them in the hall. His grey eyes looked at his daughter with concern.

“She hasn’t fed,” Severus explained, his voice low and dangerous. “You’re a vampire. You can’t be so careless.”

Her red eyes snapped open glaring at the man. “I think I know that, Severus. I believe it happened to me,” she hissed angrily at him.

“Darling, Severus is only concerned for you,” Her father’s soothing voice interjected before it escalated into a fight. Severus and Hermione rarely fought but when they did, it could turn nasty quickly. 

Her shoulders sagged in defeat.

“What set her off?” 

“Black arrived at here,” Severus explained to the head of the Malfoy family.

Abraxas became rigid, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

“Everything all right?” Draco asked, coming up behind them. Despite the bad history between the two of them, Hermione and Draco actually got along rather well. They still had their times of giving the other a hard time. 

“Draco, would you mind taking Hermione down to the labs and getting one of the flasks I have waiting for her?” Severus asked. Draco nodded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder walking her to the lab Severus had within the manor. 

“If Sirius is like anything like the rest of the Black family, he will snoop sometime to find her,” Abraxas stated, his voice sharp like ice. He loved his daughter more than anything and would not let anyone hurt her. “I will be in my study.”

Severus watched Abraxas go before turning to head towards the library. Narcissa was there waiting for him and he needed to explain what had happened. 

* * *

Remus stepped into the Manor he had never been in before with his best friend following behind. He hoped to see Hermione tonight since it had been a long time since he had seen her or heard from her. The two of them had written many letters back and forth since she left, but he could never get her to meet. Brushing the soot off his clothes, Remus looked up to see Albus, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and a woman that Snape was quickly leading from the room. Albus looked happy to see them, which was a bit discerning to Remus, while Lucius had a dark look in his eyes. Remus knew whom the look was directed at, and it wasn’t him.

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor,” Lucius said to them, the murderous look disappearing once he met Remus’ gaze. “The library is down the hall on the right, Narcissa is there.”

“Thank you,” Remus said politely, holding his hand out, although he wasn’t expecting him to shake it. Yet Lucius did. Sirius outstretched his hand, though Lucius ignored him completely. The two of them walked down the hall beside the stairs. Remus could hear the grinding of Sirius’ teeth, loud in his sensitive ears. 

“Bastard,” Sirius muttered under his breath. 

“Did you expect him to give you a warm welcome, Sirius?” Remus asked, looking at his friend with an incredulous look on his face. “Have you forgotten who his sister is?”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten,” Sirius growled. Remus knew that he had touched a sore spot bringing Hermione up and that Sirius regretted what he had done to her, yet he made no move to fix it.

They found the door to the library, raised voices carried from inside the room.

“Severus, it was a mistake!” Narcissa’s voice floated out of the door. “She’s normally not so stressed.”

“It was bloody irresponsible, sh—“

“Severus!” Narcissa exclaimed, glancing at the door. Severus glared at the pair in the doorway turning away; he grabbed a glass of amber liquid from the table, and sat down without saying a word. He took a large sip of the brandy.

“Cousin, it’s lovely to see you again,” Narcissa said politely, giving Sirius a small hug. “Mr. Lupin, same to you.”

“Hello, Cissy,” Sirius said with a small smile. Andromeda had always been his favorite out of the Black sisters, but Narcissa was a close second. 

“Please, take a seat,” she gestured to the empty chairs, acting as the perfect hostess. 

Not long after they took their seats, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter entered the room. Lucius and Albus follow close behind the pairing talking over some of the book and information that could be offered to help..

“I know it’s a small group tonight, but with the short notice, you are all that could come,” Albus spoke as everyone took a seat around the table.

The door opened again moments later, Draco and Hermione stepping in. Hermione went right for Severus, sitting in the chair beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered quickly. Severus said nothing, simply placing his hand on her knee. Glancing up, she looked around the room to see Remus staring at her oddly. 

“The growing threats we are facing are vampires,” Dumbledore announced, not wanting to beat around the bushes.

“The Ministry has been receiving reports of vampire groups attacking small cities. A few areas have almost been burnt to the ground in their destruction,” Kingsley added.

“What’s different about these vampires from normal ones? Why are they acting out?” Minerva asked.

“This group is being run by a vampire elder,” Albus replied.

“An elder?” Sirius asked, sitting up quickly. “Last I heard there were none surviving.” 

“If you’ve been wondering why we’ve met at Malfoy Manor, this will be your answer,” Lucius said, pulling out his wand and summoning some documents before Order. “This is a complete line of all the vampire elders. There are only four left: Alexander, Ophelia, Marcus, and Viktor. Alexander and Ophelia are sleeping and Marcus cannot be found. His location is hidden to most, unless you have been there before. Viktor is the one leading the attacks.”

“What’s the difference between a normal vampire and an elder?” Harry asked from his place beside Sirius.

“That is where Miss Malfoy will take over, she has valuable information about the elders.” Albus motioned to Hermione. Hermione stood, coming to stand beside Albus. 

“A vampire elder is a bred and born vampire, much like a Pureblood. They are able to pass their curse like any other vampire through a bite, but they mostly never do. The ones bitten by elders are the ones that grow the population of vampires. The further the line becomes from the elder, each new vampire becomes more like a mindless beast. Now the direct bite of an elder, the victim will have some of the same powers the vampire elder does, but again not everything.”

“What are those powers?” Kingsley asked. “Why can’t you just burn them?”

“You’d have to get close enough to do that and if you are that close, you pray for a quick death,” Hermione flicked her wand, showing them all a drawn picture of a vampire lord. The creature looked like a mixture of bat and man, with huge, leathery wings. “I know this is something truly different than most are used to seeing but Elders can be- They are terrifying.” 

Remus and Sirius exchanged nervous glances.

“They have blood magic and many other spells at their disposal. They have claws and teeth that are razor sharp that could tear through flesh like butter. The bat-like creature on the page you see is an elder in its pure form; they cant shift from this and look just like any of us.”

“What do you mean elders have this form? Why not all of them?” Remus asked, sounding concerned. 

“Normally, as you all know, you need to die with a vampire’s blood in your system. The reason an elder’s bite is different is they inject their venom into your body, causing the change to begin immediately, without death being a catalyst. Once the person has turned, they would use their blood to turn someone as they don’t possess venom. They are for lack of better words pure.”

“Has anyone been turned by an elder?” Arthur asked.

“Yes,” she replied, truthfully answering the question but still withholding information. “There are none on record recently,” 

“What happens to someone bitten by an elder?” Minerva questioned. 

The question caught her off guard for a moment as her memories of turning flashing in her mind. The pain and screaming for hours that felt like days. Clearing her throat she spoke, “The venom slowly burns through their body. The pain is unimaginable and madding. A person would pray for death while enduring.”

“What powers do the ones bitten retain from the elders?” Sirius asked, looking directly at Hermione.

“The main one is the blood magic, meaning that if the vampire has been wounded they can magically feed off another’s life force to save themselves, but that other person cannot be a vampire.”

“Thank you,” Albus spoke, the normal twinkle gone from his eyes knowing she had described everything she had gone through. Hermione took that as her dismissal and quickly stood. She needed to get out of that room as quickly as possible. She could feel Severus’ eyes on her as she left the room. 

Sirius listened as the meeting went on. He leaned over to Narcissa. “Where is the loo?”

“Upstairs, fourth door on your right,” she whispered in response.

Sirius slipped out of the room, walking up the stairs. It had been a very long time since he had stepped foot in the manor, and not much had changed. He hoped to see Hermione while being here. He knew she lived with her brother, or sometimes her father. Walking by one of the rooms, Sirius saw Hermione’s name on the silver plate on the door. The door was slightly ajar, so he peeked in the crack. The room was large with dark-colored walls and a massive window overlooking the grounds. Hermione had a perfect view of the forest. The furniture was all dark wood, her deep blue gold embellished bedding was perfectly made. Her coat was tossed on the bed as if she had been in a hurry for whatever she was doing. The only other thing out of place in her room was the books littering her desk. The room was Hermione- perfectly Hermione.

Sirius cursed under his breath until a figure caught his attention. His eyes snapped up meeting the cold silver eyes of Abraxas Malfoy. 


End file.
